Only The Two Of us
by Nao Takumi
Summary: "You had to move on from someone who you knew would never return your feelings whereas I had to move on from someone whom I clearly knew more than just requited my feelings. Can you imagine how I felt doing what I did?" Sequel to my one-shot 'in The Dark', but can be read separately as well. The rating is a little on the side of T because of language (being on the safe side)


**_A/N:_**_ This is a sequel to 'In The Dark' which I just had to write because ending the story the way I did was killing me from the inside. I hope you guys like this one as well. Please review to let me know what you think of it, I really appreciate your reviews. Lastly, thank you for the reviews on its prequel, they meant a lot to me. Enjoy! _

* * *

**_Only The Two Of Us_**

He didn't even see it coming. Had he anticipated it, he would've surely left a few minutes earlier. Shibuya Yuuri stood, his back pushed against the wall, a strong arm preventing his escape.

"Why can't you just make up your mind? Do you have to be this indecisive about everything?" The words were spit in his face, seethed in venom. Murderous green eyes bore into his onyx ones, a small flame practically visible in the emerald orbs.

"You don't want to go down this path with me Wolfram, so Go Away!" Yuuri replied through gritted teeth, his anger getting the best of him.

"What's wrong with her, huh? Not the man parts you've come to suddenly adore?" The blonde mocked, a fire ball forming in his other hand.

"I said, GO AWAY!" A sudden burst of adrenaline and anger pushed Yuuri to his limits and despite the fact that he had promised himself never to harm Wolfram in any way, he punched the blonde hard on his face. Suddenly remembering telling his mother that the only reason he had slapped Wolfram instead of punching him that first time was that it would be a pity to dirty such a pretty face. He attributed his behaviour to Wolfram's irrational one, justifying it enough to not die from guilt.

"You and your half arsed feelings are standing in the way of my happiness! You wanted a girl, you got one. Why can't you just marry her now?!" Wiping the trickling blood drops from his upper lip with the sleeve of his uniform, Wolfram asked.

"Don't you- Don't you dare call my feelings half arsed Wolfram von Bielefeld! I'm not the one getting all cosy with anyone."

"Oh, so now you've suddenly, not to mention very mysteriously, developed feelings for a person who was otherwise, romantically dead to you for the past six years?"

"You know that's not true, you've read my diary. I know you did!"

"You... you are totally something else, aren't you? You pushed me away every time I wanted some closure. You made fun of my feelings and disregarded them with the most ease. Hell you even entertained the very idea of marrying a girl whilst you were engaged to me! You belittled me Yuuri and yet you have the nerve to question my affection? What do you take me for, your concubine?" Wolfram's face flushed with anger and shame. He didn't want to, but somehow, he had ended up further disgracing himself. He was a born prince and second best candidate for the Maoh, yet Yuuri regarded him as a mere convenience man. It was... saddening, in the least.

"Just marry her and produce an heir somehow. I'm not paid to deal with all of this anyway." Shaking his head, Wolfram finished in a defeated tone and turned around, ready to leave the room when Yuuri caught him by his hand, holding him in his place.

"Wolf, listen to me-", Yuuri moved closer to the blonde, still holding him in a death grip.

"There's nothing left to talk about. My fiancée is waiting for me."

"Will you please just listen to me!" He pushed Wolfram to the wall, reversing their previous position with the fire demon now pressed against the wall.

Once Yuuri had Wolfram where he wanted him, he began talking about all those things which he had always wanted to tell the blonde demon. He told him about his pain when he had to move on from Wolfram because of the possibly misguided direction of his thoughts_. _

"You had to move on from someone who you knew would never return your feelings whereas I had to move on from someone whom I clearly knew more than just requited my feelings. Can you imagine how I felt doing what I did?"

Wolfram in return, asked all those questions which he had always wanted to from Yuuri. He asked Yuuri his reasons to end their relationship. He asked about how he coped with the feelings of loss. He asked Yuuri what he planned to do now, after all that happened and somewhere in the darkest corners of his heart, the small flame which had yet to die slowly glowed.

"I-", Yuuri hesitated, not sure how to phrase his feelings from that time. "I didn't want you to be with anyone else after me. I knew it was selfish of me to think this way considering the long life you had ahead of you, but I couldn't do anything about it." He paused and fixed his gaze on Wolfram's face to judge his reaction on what he was about to say.

"I am well aware of that hollow feeling inside when something you absolutely adore is given to you for the shortest period of time and then snatched away forever. I didn't want you to feel like that, especially not for me. Even in my grave I wouldn't have been able to lay unaffected."

Wolfram for the most part, remained expressionless, but the way he had averted his eyes from Yuuri's and the little indication of tears in them was enough of a reaction for Yuuri. Wolfram understood quite well what he was talking about.

"You do know there isn't anything that can be done now, right?" Letting out an exasperated sigh, Wolfram asked, still not meeting Yuuri's gaze. Instead of speaking, Yuuri just nodded in understanding.

"I know you have moved on and I'm okay with it." Yuuri blatantly lied, attempting to get up when Wolfram held him.

"If you are, why don't you get married then?" Returning to the original point of argument, the fire demon questioned.

"Just because I'm okay with you moving on, doesn't mean I myself am ready to move on Wolf. And there is no way you can convince me."

_Stubborn, that's what Yuuri's middle name should be,_ was the thought which came to Wolfram's mind after hearing the reply.

"With Shinou Heika not here to choose the next Maoh, _your_ heir will be the King after you die, and to have that heir, you need to get married!" Wolfram bit out the words_, I didn't sign up to do this_, he thought, cursing Conrad for being gone on a political visit now of all times.

"How much more do I have to love you for you to think about coming back to me?" The untimely, unexpected question took Wolfram by surprise and before he could answer, Yuuri spoke up again, black eyes a bit hazy.

"How much more do I need to suffer to hold your attention?" Yuuri closed the distance between them, staring into the still shocked emerald eyes.

"How many times do I need to die to get you back Wolfram?" One... two... Silent tears slipped from the charcoal eyes, reminding Wolfram of his wimp back when they were engaged.

"I'm sorry. Elizabeth is my fiancée now and I can't just leave her." This time, Wolfram managed to stand up and move away from Yuuri who himself was now getting up.

"Good bye Wolf." He cast one last glance at the only person in his life who managed to steal and shatter his heart and walked out of his study.

_'I am constantly torn between killing myself and killing everyone around me, after all, in the end one needs more courage to live than to kill. The mere thought of suicide is a great consolation: by means of it one gets through many a dark night. It is just the right medicine for someone like me. I truly am the world's biggest wimp after all.'_

_He wouldn't! _Wolfram ran over to Yuuri and roughly pushed him towards the nearest wall, towering over him even though he was around an inch or two shorter.

"You are not going to do something as foolish as killing yourself!" Stormy eyes locked with shocked ones and Yuuri's lips curved in a small smile, albeit a sad one.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do something 'foolish' like that. I'm just going back to that one place where I have people who love-" He couldn't finish his sentence for his mouth was suddenly very occupied. Wolfram was pushing against him, pouring everything into that kiss, years of unrequited love, long nights of sleepless agony, days of only stolen glances. Everything.

"We'll think of something, right?" Pulling back, Wolfram asked. He was short of breath and for the first time in many years, truly happy.

"We will. You and me." Yuuri, who couldn't control his happiness, pulled Wolfram back on him, taking the lead. It was only the two of them, now and forever.


End file.
